Regret
by auntiehippie
Summary: Ginny is married to Harry, who is in Auror training. He mistreats her, but she puts up with it, thinking that things will get better, eventually. But what happens when Draco Malfoy comes and starts stirring things up for her? R&R DracoXGinny M for violenc


Harry tossed and turned in his sleep. Ginny wondered if she should wake him up, but changed her mind, thinking that he would need his rest for tomorrow. She sighed and turned on her side to face Harry. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for Harry; it's just that she knew auror training was really hard. He would come home every day in a bad mood, expecting a hot meal and getting on her case about every single little flaw. Then he would wake up in an even worse mood and continue to take it out on her. She quickly pushed those thoughts from her head. Harry turned to the other side, and Ginny figured should go before she really did wake him up. She went downstairs to make herself some hot chocolate. She got a couple of cookies and ate them in silence. When she finished she did the dishes (there wasn't that much) and then went back upstairs. Harry had used the time of her absence to move to the middle of the bed and spread his arms and legs out, taking up the entire bed. Ginny sighed and went to the couch they had in their bedroom. She pulled a blanket and pillow out from under the couch and put them on the couch she lied down, covered herself with the blanket and slowly let sleep take over her. 

The alarm screamed to wake Ginny up. She turned over, forgetting that she was sleeping on the couch, and rolled right off.

"Oww," she groaned. She heard laughing and quickly got up. Harry was sitting up in bed laughing hysterically.

"Shut up!" she told him, playfully throwing a pillow at him. He let it hit him and stood up. Ginny walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked his arm around her waist and kissed her. She explained to him why she was sleeping on the couch.

"I'm sorry Ginny. You should have woken me up," he apologized.

"It's alright, you need your sleep, and today is, after all, your first day of auror training. Best go get ready, Harry." she told him, giving him another kiss before going downstairs to make him breakfast.

She made him French toast and bacon. He came downstairs and started to eat.

"So what are you going to do today?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, first I have to go to the grocery store, then I have to drop some paints off at the studio and then I have to make plans with the director of the art museum, but I have to see what Kim and Kameren are doing to do so they can be there, too. But if not I'll just go home to prepare myself for when you come home so I can hear all about your first day of auror training," she finished, following Harry to the door (he had already finished eating). 

She adjusted his tie and then kissed him goodbye. "Good luck!" she shouted to him once he was already starting the car. She watched him drive away, and then went back inside to get ready. "Today is going to be a good day, at least until Harry gets home," she said to herself, sighing.

_"I can not believe you blew your entire paycheck on a broom!" Ginny shouted. "Harry, your not a little kid anymore! You can't just go to Gringotts and pull money out of a vault, because incredibly, you spent that on the other broom you swore would pay for itself within a month. Well guess what honey, it's been six months and that broom is sitting in a closet. Harry, we have bills to pay and you decide to use our money for fire whiskey and useless brooms?" Ginny yelled. _

_"__Our__ money? This is __my__ money! You want money? Get your ass a job! I don't even know what you do during the day!" Harry argued back._

_"What do you mean? Harry I take care of this house, I make you a hot meal for when you come home from work!" Ginny shouted._

_"Yeah? I was checking your phone the other day Gin. Why was there a call from Seamus that lasted 3 hours?" he asked, grabbing her arm because she was turning away._

_"Harry, let go, you're hurting me," told him, trying to shake off his grip, but he let go of her so that he could use both hands to slam her against the wall. She slid down the wall and on to the floor. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She tried to lift her hand but she was getting really dizzy._

_"Answer the damn question Ginny! Huh? Having secret conversations with your ex-boyfriend, Gin?" He asked her, kicking her hard in the stomach." What are you talking about, Harry? I told you the same day that He wanted to meet us somewhere to catch up, but you were too freakin drunk so you wouldn't remember!" Ginny shouted, trying to lift her wand again but she was really starting to feel weak._

_He saw that she had taken out her wand, and so he did the same. "Harry, are you drunk?" Ginny asked._

_"NO-I'M-NOT!"He screamed, kicking her with every word. Ginny struggled to breathe as she lost conciseness. Even after she was uncounsous Harry continued to kick and hit her. She woke up in the morning with cuts and bruises all over her body. She was sore and her ankle was swollen. But still she got up and got herself showered, then spent about an hour hiding the bruises with make up and putting bandages on the cuts. Then she cleaned the house and then made Harry lunch. She left it on the table, and then went straight upstairs so she wouldn't be there when Harry got home for lunch. She would have to forgive him. She was the only thing he had. She had given up so much for him yet he still treated her this way. She sighed and set up the ironing board in her room so she could iron Harry's uniforms. Her ankle was throbbing now, but she just took a deep breath every once in a while. This was not the first time he had hit her. She knew how to deal with it, but she was still very scared that Harry would come home and hit her some more._

_About half an hour later Ginny sat down on her bed to put ice on her ankle. It was a deep purple by now so she put a spell on it to make the swelling go down and to stop the pain. Hermione had showed it to her the last time Harry had bruised her. She heard the car pull in the drive way and took a deep breath. She went to the bathroom to once again make sure that her bruises were hidden. Then sat down on her bed and pretended to have been reading. She heard him open the door and then close it, put his keys on the table, and walk up the stairs. The door opened and he walked in. He looked around, and there was a surprised look on his face._

_"What's the matter?" she asked._

_"Nothing," he said, distractedly. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her._

_"Guess what," he told her._

_"What?" she asked, putting her book down._

_"I made it into auror training!" he exclaimed._

_"Oh, Harry, that's great! When do you start?" she asked excitedly._

_"In two weeks," he answered._

_"Harry, this is fantastic! Uhm, by the way, this Saturday Kim and Kameren need me to go in to finish that sculpture. We're seriously going broke," she told him, hoping he wouldn't get mad._

_"That's fine, okay, so I'm gonna go down and eat then I have to get back to work." He told her, giving her a peck on the cheek and then going downstairs. _

Ginny's phone rang as she was walking in to the grocery store. She looked for it in her purse, answering it on the last ring. "Hello?" she asked. "Ginny, you'll never guess who is at Auror training," Harry told her in a whisper. "Who?" Ginny asked, uninterested. "Draco Malfoy!" Harry said, still in a whisper. "Oh no, not Draco Malfoy!" Ginny said sarcastically. "Harry, handle it like an adult would. Besides, think of the bright side, this is just another chance for you to prove that you're better than him!" Ginny assured him. She bid him goodbye and closed her phone. She set it to vibrate and put it in her back pocket so she could put her headphones in while she shopped and still be able to answer it if it rang. She jammed her headphones in her ears and grabbed a random cart and went on with her shopping. 

_A/N Okay so plz tell me wut u pplz think, cause just like all my other fanfics, I won't update until I get a review. How long does it take to type up a quick review telling me how I'm doing, I mean honestly! Anyways, plz R&R (read and review, for all u nubs who didn't know) oh yes, again, plz don't be afraid to flame, because I need constructive criticism if I'm going to be any good. _


End file.
